Instinto de conservación
by JMFAWKES
Summary: Esta es una hitoria 100% Seddie, los persomajes no me pertencecen,pero espero la disfruten
1. Chapter 1

Instinto de conservación

Capitulo 1

Discernimiento

_PDV Freddie_

Un día me levante, pensativo por un sueño que jamás pensé llegar a tener, soñé y sentí una calidez especial, Algo mas enorme que la vida misma una sonrisa que me quito el aliento, unos ojos que se quedaron grabados en mi alma para siempre, algo que en la vida real no era capaz de notar, pero desperté y fue como que me quitaran la luz y cayera en una sombra tenue a pesar que estaba amaneciendo la luz no volvió….

Cuando me dirigí a la casa de Carly solo pensaba en el sueño, la vi. y la salude como siempre pero si note algo, incluso ese sentimiento que yo creía que era amor asía ella en el sueño parecía tan pequeño, y eso me preocupo un poco , no sabía que pasaba ya que estaba seguro que esto no era real solo fue un sueño, pero decidí no darle importancia (no la que realmente tendría) Sam no había llegado a un algo común en ella, pero bueno no importaba estábamos Carly y yo solos, y aun así sentía que me faltaba algo… seguía pensando en mi sueño pero siempre atento a lo que Carly me comentaba ya que si me preguntaba algo sobre lo que estaba pensando no sabría cómo responderle,

En fin cuando llego Sam empezamos el ensayo y todo fue de lo más normal terminamos y me quede revisando algunas cosas mientras ellas bajaron a tomar limonada. Siempre he grabado todos los ensayos de Icarly pero casi no los miraba…

El de hoy lo vi solo por curiosidad eran casi 15 minutos no mucho pero cada que pasaban las imágenes de las tomas me pareció ver algo familiar…

Una mirada,,, una sonrisa.. Y de pronto volví a sentir la calidez de mi sueño y todo se aclaro tanto que me quede sin aliento. Esa mirada esa sonrisa mi mente se quedo estancada en su imagen SAM…

_Nota: Freddie se quedo tan impactado por el encuentro con sus sentimientos más profundos, que casi tardo media hora en bajar con Carly y con Sam, siempre trato de actuar normal frente a SAM el problema era que ahora no le podía contestar a sus ofensas de la misma forma es más le hablo irónicamente o con un poco de indiferencia, Con Carly no tuvo problemas ya que todo estaba bien con ella, pero se dio cuenta que seguía inconscientemente cada movimiento de Sam tal vez siempre lo había hecho _

_solo que hasta ahora se daba cuenta el porqué, y no lo podía evitar se quedo helado cuando Sam lo saco de su trance….._

Sam. Que sucede Fredo… tengo algo en la cara?

Freddie. Que haaa heee nooo nada nada….

Sam. Porque me miras así..

Freddie. Heee tengo que ir al baño..

Nota. Fredi salio corriendo al baño y Carli y Sam solo cruzaron las miradas.

Carly. No crees que se está cansando de que lo molestes tanto?

Sam . no lo sé lo note algo extraño des de que bajo, pero creo que todos los nerds tienen sus días de luna llena

Bueno me tengo que ir mama quiere que la acompañe por que tiene cita con el "dentista".

Carly. Ok nos vemos luego

Sam. tenlo por seguro…

_Nota: Sam se fue directo a su casa no tenia que a acompañar a su mama, solo estaba algo intranquila y no quería que Carly la viera así, lo primero q hizo cuando llego a su casa fue ir a su habitación a verse en un espejo._

_PDV Sam_

Tengo algo en la cara… mmmm … no ¿por qué me miro así?,.

¿Por qué estoy así? Algo vio en el estudio, por que cuando bajo ya no fue el mismo, incluso fue más sutil para contestar los insultos o apodos, jamás había sido así… pero con Carly siguió igual es tan idiota que seguro no se dio cuenta que me fije en todo.

Tal vez … pensó .. No sé que soy bonita… no como crees el no se fijaría en mi ni yo en el pero… lo estoy haciendo….

Es que miro de una forma como jamás me habían visto mmmm no lo sé pero me pode de mal humor ese ñoño me las pagara tendré que molestarlo más …

Pero no estaría mal que me viera igual todos los días seria genial

SAMM SACATE ESE PENSAMIENTO DE TUCABEZA EL ES UN NERD UN ÑOÑO NADA MAS….

Nota sam se quedo en su habitación toda la tarde pensando que le haría a Freddie al otro día en la escuela…

_**Hola bueno esta es mi primer fic y mi primer capítulo se que tal vez no es muy original y que han visto muchas historias de seddie pero bueno quise dar mi punto de vista, espero que comenten ya sea para bien o para mal siempre es bueno saber que piensan así que gracias por leer y si quieren que siga lo hare si no pues yo veré…**_

_**Saludos buen día a todos**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola gracias por la sugerencia de cambiar el capitulo de fandom, y a gracias a ****lalaymafeseddie123**** por su rew - seguiré espero no desilusionarlos pero bueno como ya mencione soy nuevo en esto así que tratare de dar lo mejor los dejo con el segundo capitulo, saludos y que tengan un buen día… **

**Instinto de conservación**

**Capitulo 2**

**¿Un baile de disfraces?**

_Sam se quedo despierta hasta tarde pensando en lo que le podía hacer a fredi para molestarlo, lo cual resulto con todo lo contrario, se que de pensando solo en la mirada de Freddie hasta que se quedo dormida._

_Al otro día en la escuela Sam se encontró con Carly en la entrada de la misma, casi llegando a los casilleros un chico se acerco a ellas…_

**Sam.** Oye por que no vienes con tu maleta?

**Carly**. Que maleta?

**Sam**. "Freddie" siempre esta o a tus pies o en tus manos hipotéticamente hablando ya sabes…

**Carly. **Oye no seas así con Freddie

**Chico.** Hola dijo el chico interrumpiendo la conversación de Carly y Sam

**Carly.** A hola Royer como estas

**C(Royer).** Bien y ustedes

**Sam.** Pues bien no me quejo (solo que estamos en la escuela no creo que pudiéramos estar en peor lugar)

_Nota: a continuación Royer empezó a reír de una manera algo exagerada…_

**Royer.** Jajajajjaj jejejje hay Sam me matas… eres tan divertida.

**Sam.** En serio -mmm no lo se

**Carly.** Si lo eres … _Carly se acerco a Sam susurrándole al oido_… es el capitán de el equipo de basket y es apuesto hazle caso, no todos los días te pasa esto.

**Sam**. si ya lo se

**Royer.** En fin como sea mira Sam quisiera saber si te interesa ir con migo al baile de disfraces del día de hallowen...

**C&S.** ¿baile de disfraces?

**Royer .**Si lo anunciaron en la página de la escuela anoche así que antes de que te escapes decidí preguntarte…

**Sam.** Bueno no sabia nada así que… déjame pensar y te digo al término del 3er. Periodo.

**Royer.** OK estaré esperando.

**Carly.** Si no te preocupes creo que será positiva su respuesta..

_Royer hizo un ademán con la mano como diciendo bien y se fue a saludar a sus amigos._

**Sam.** Por que le dijiste que seria positiva, yo no he dicho que si aun

**Carly.** Sam sabes que iras con el,

**Sam,** la verdad no lo se carly un baile de disfraces ya sabe a mi no me gustan los disfraces para mujeres tal ves un lobo o un vampiro pero nada de vestidos ni esas cosas.

**Carly.** Tendrás que pensar que usar …. Mmm -_Carly miro su relos y atodas partes del corredor.._

**Sam **¿que miras?

**Carly.** Freddie no ha venido aun..

**Sam** como lo sabes..

**Carly** siempre me saluda en la mañana ,,, _sonó el timbre_ .. Tenemos que ir a la clase de arte con la señora Brigs ¡apúrate!

**Sam** con las ganas que tengo de ir…

_Cuando llegaron se dieron cuenta que Freddie ya estaba en la clase_

**PDV Freddy**

Hay no ahí viene Carly y Sam -bueno tendré que actuar normal, no puedo evitar mirar a Sam sin sonreír ¡has que tu mente haga todo lo contrario a lo que piense tu cuerpo! Exacto...

**Carly** hola Freddie a que hora llegaste?

**Freddie.** Hola chicas

_Después de esto Freddie Solo se limito a levantar la mano y bajo la mirada._

**Sam.** Oye Freddie tienes algo en tu cara… no se que es

**PDV Freddie**. De verdad... ¿será que me esta jugando una broma? - se mira que esta hablando en serio- es tan linda se fija en todo. ¡Sácate eso de la cabeza!

_**Nota**__ Freddie llevo inconscientemente su mano a su cara cuan do Sam repentina mente le dio un sape en la frente_

**Freddie** . -auch .. Eso duele...

**Sam.** creo que te quite un poco de tontualidad de tu cara, además eso fue también por entrar antes que nosotras

_En ese preciso momento entro la maestra Brigs_…

**MB.** Buenos días siéntense todos y ¡Cállense!

**Sam. **parece que alguien vino de malas he

**Carly.** Sam baja la vos

**MB.** Silencio dije…. Antes de empezar la clase, tengo un anuncio que hacerles..

Como ustedes sabrán ya se acerca la fecha de la noche de brujas, la escuela organizara junto a sus compañeros de noveno grado un baile de disfraces….

**Todos.** ¡Baile! heeeeeeeeee

**Mb.** Silencio. .. Habrán ciertas reglas que deben cumplirse, no es necesario que vayan en parejas… pero si es una regla que usen antifaz

**Todos.** ¿Cómo? Bhuuuu.

**MB** silencio, mocosos… eso deben agradecérselo al comité estudiantil, la asistencia es obligatoria nadie puede faltar o perderá puntos en todas las asignaturas… bueno dicho esto podemos empezar la clase,

_**Nota.**__ después de la clase de la señora Brigs, Carly, Sam y freddie salieron del aula rumbo a su segundo periodo en toda la mañana no pudieron comentar nada del tema, hasta que salieron de clases, tenían que hablar del baile, ya que ellos habían planeado hacer un show esa fecha y no podrían hacerlo en el baile por que prohibieron la entrada de cámaras (cortesía de los maestros) y bueno tendrían que adelantar el próximo show o cancelarlo…_

_Los chicos llegaron a licuados locos para discutir el tema…_

**Carly.** Que vamos hacer con el programa no podemos cancelarlo

**Sam.** hay que atrasarlo a si solo perderemos un día.

**Freddie.** No podremos atrasarlo ya que si lo hacemos después del día de brujas no tendrá chiste… _(Esto lo dijo mirando a nadie sin dirigirle la vista ni a Carly ni a Sam)_

**Carly.** Freddie tiene razón no tendrá ningún chiste a demás nos tendremos que preparar para el baile hay que conseguir antifaz, y la verdad no se de que me puedo disfrazar si tengo que usar mascara.

**Sam.** entupido baile….

**Carly** ¡SAM! hablaste con Royer del baile ¿que le contestaste?

**Freddie. -**mmm heee quien es Royer?

**Sam.** no le dije nada se me olvido. No creo que tengas que saberlo Fredñoño

**Carly.** Royer es el capitan del equipo de Basket ball e Invito a Sam al baile antes que todos lo supiéramos.

_Freddie se empezó ahogar con su licuado y salio corriendo para el baño (otra vez)_

**PDv. Freddie**

¡Que! - no pude ser- ¿como me pasan estas cosas?

Freddie se ensero en una caseta del baño para pensar tenia un nudo en la garganta , no sabia como regresar haya, no pensó que esto le afectara tanto, así que como puedo saco fuerzas de todo lo negativo que le había echo Sam alguna vez trago saliva, y fue como que todo el dolor que sentía en ese momento bajara a un costado de su pecho y se quedara ahí alojado respiro profundo dejo su mente en blanco y salio 20 minutos después…

**Carly** ¿estas bien que te paso?

**Sam.** si Freddie no tenemos tiempo para que te ahogues con tu licuado.

**Freddie,** lo siento creo que manche mi playera y por eso fui al baño_(tedia un dejo iracundo en la voz como que arrastraba las plabras, y se aclaro la garganta)._ harrmm

**Carly** bueno le comentaba a Sam que tendremos que adelantar el show para no perder la noche de brujas ni cancelar el show hay que hacer un anuncio así nadie se lo perderá.

**Sam ,** bueno siempre tienes buenas ideas.

**Freddie.** Esta bien, pero siempre ¿haremos lo del ensayo?

**Sam.** si sopenco y que crees que no lo haríamos igual.

**Freddie.** Solo decía Sam. (_Agacho la mirada_)

**Sam** si estas algo extraño Freddie…

**Carly.** Si haremos lo mismo solo que llevaremos nuestros disfraces que usaremos en el baile así nos reconoceremos cuando estemos ahí.

**Sam**. estas loca yo ni he pensado en que usar y eso nos deja con menos de 3 días para conseguir el disfraz.

**Carly** entonces lo tendremos que conseguir.

**PDV. SAM **

No se que haré no tengo ni idea de que llevar además los únicos disfraces con antifaz son de hombre lobo calavera o bruja y alguno que otro zombi tal vez elija la calavera. Heee….

Freddie me esta mirando otra vez -puedo sentir su mirada, me siento rara no se que hacer creo que no se a dado cuenta que….

_En ese momento carly interrumpió los pensamientos de Sam_

**Carly.** Hey Freddie ¡FREDDIE! Que te pasa despierta.

**Freddie** ha heee. Que hoo si los disfraces si lo se hay que ver como los conseguimos. (_Dijo algo disgustado y sonrojado_)

**Carly.** Oye de verdad que estas raro hoy se te ve algo distraído Freddie.

**Sam** ¡dejalo en paz Carly! cada quien tiene sus problemas sobre todo con lo del baile.

_Fredie sin querer dibujo una sonrisa en su carra y Sam a su vez se puzo un poco sonrojada…_

_**PDV Freddie**_

Que bueno que me defendiera de verdad que es hermosa es tan perfecta en tantos sentidos ¡freddie abajo con esos pensamientos todavía duele que salga con otro y no contigo!

**PDV SAM**

Otra vez esa mirada es como si se perdiera pero es tan lindo cuando me mira así si supiera que anoche no se me quito de la cabeza esa mirada ¡SAM despierta SAM!

**Carly.** Si ya se entonces vamos a ir a conseguir los disfraces juntos…

**Freddie** yo no puedo creo que ya tengo el mió así que pueden ir ustedes solas a conseguir los disfraces tengo que ir a publicar el cambio de horario para el show en la Web

**PDV Freddie**

¡Así se hace Freddie que les duela ja! … ¿que voy hacer? no tengo ningún disfraz

_Freddie se levanto y salio de licuados locos sin despedirse bien de ellas._

_Sam y carly solo se quedaron pensando en los disfraces y un poco en la actitud de freddie._

**PDV. Carly**

Si he notado ha Freddie raro, pero bueno a de ser la pubertad jajajaj bueno no lo se es que siempre discute con Sam

-hoy párese que las bromas no lo están haciendo explotar como antes -tal ves este enfermo de algo… y además algo que no pasa muy seguido Sam a la defensiva de Freddie si que esta raro, por lo pronto tendré que pensar en un disfraz para Sam de princesa o algo así para que se mire bonita así Royer quedara con la boca abierta.

**PDV. SAM** que disfraz llevara Freddie espero no sea uno de elfo aun que se vería simpático jajajaj pero bueno tengo que ver como convencer a Carly que quiero el disfraz de calavera ya que conociéndola elijara un disfraz cursi para mi, - también tengo que sacarme de la cabeza lo que piense Freddie de mi últimamente me interesa mucho su opinión….

_Freddie iba caminando a su casa y pensado en todo lo que paso ese día _

**PDV. Freddie**

No se que hacer no puedo actuar así todo el tiempo- para colmo Sam ira al baile con otro chico , tal vez ella no le ha dicho nada pero conociendo a Carly la convencerá de ir con el tal Royer, no debería afectarme pero no puedo sacarla de la cabeza desde el sueño tengo que hacer algo para encontrar el punto de equilibrio en esto si no me volveré loco…

_Freddie pensó mucho lo que iba hacer para el baile hasta que ese día en la madrugada se le ocurrió un plan a prueba de todo._

**PDV. Freddie.**

-eso haré tendré que conseguir dos disfraces y convencer a Shane que use el otro en el baile pero cual usare en el baile tendrá que ser el que mejor me favorezca…

**Hola espero les haya gustado los deje con algo de intriga creo, pero no se preocupen ya pensé en los otros capítulos y esto se pone mejor el próximo capitulo se llamara "sentimientos disfrazados" tendrá dos partes gracias por leer este capitulo y siempre comenten si les gusto, que tengan un buen día o noche saludos..**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

_Ya había pasado un día desde que Freddie , Carly y Sam acordaron el adelantamiento del programa de brujas y lo de los disfraces, fredi ya habia conseguido sus dos disfraces que le servirían para ejecutar su plan, pero Carly y sam habían ido a la tienda a comprar el suyo…_

**PDV Freddie**

Bueno ya tengo los disfraces de bufón y la mascara del otro disfraz.-no sabia que era tan difícil conseguir una mascara de ese tipo.-Por lo pronto hablare con Shane para que use el disfraz de bufón en el baile y como espero, cuando llegue al baile con el disfraz elegante nadie se percatara de quien soy así podré hablar con Sam… como ¿les estara yendo en la tienda?

_Al pensar esto freddie no puedo evitar sonreír ya que se imagino a Carly tratando de convencer a Sam que usara el disfraz que ella quería_….. Sam (_suspiro Freddie_) no se por qué te metiste tan adentro de mi, pero espero poder decírtelo en el baile sin que sepas quien soy…

_Tomo un respiro y siguió viendo el sitio de icarly ._

_Freddie había comprado una mascara que según el vendedor le menciono era de las que se usaban en el Carnaval de Venecia, las cuales eran muy especiales y algo caras, la de el era muy elegante tenia adornos incrustados en plata y el aspecto era como de cerámica con rajaduras, lo cual le daba un aire melancólico y misterioso , además muy soberbio ya que simulaba el rostro de un hombre serio y buen mozo, esta era la corona del disfraz mas importante para Freddie, ya que con esa mascara nadie sabría quien era en realidad_

**Mientras tanto en la tienda**

**PDV Sam **

Ya llevamos 2 horas dando vueltas y no hay manera de convencer a Carly que el Disfraz de la muerte me queda mejor por que no me miraran el rostro además asusta mas, pero dice que aun que la muerte sea femenina se ve mejor de hombre, así que ahora estoy convenciéndola de usar el de una Zombi que me pareció bastante tétrico y elegante creo que ya casi la convenzo

**Sam**. mira tiene vestido la mascara es bonita o era de una mujer bonita, quitando la cara demacrada y la cortada que atraviesa el rostro se ve bien…

**Carly.** ¡Nooo! Sam cuantas veces te he dicho tienes que mostrar parte de tu rostro no queras que Royer se vaya huyendo verdad?...y con ese no muestras nada, a de mas no te agradaría que fuéramos con el mismo disfraz solo que con distintos colores?

**Sam. **no te ofendas Carlangas pero tus gustos y los míos son distintos creo que ya lo sabes, y la verdad no creo querer ir con Royer al baile, no es obligatorio llegar en parejas y no me cae muy bien el, - no se tiene algo raro…

**Carly.** No seas así Sam, es la primera ves que tienes una cita desde Peter, ve el lado positivo por lo menos Royer es amable y apuesto.

**Sam .** lo se Carls pero ya estoy cansada me duelen los pies, y tengo hambre vamos a comer algo y después regresamos…

**Carly.** Aguanta un poco mas ya casi terminamos mira esos vestidos son elegantes y traen antifaces que solo cubren tus ojos…

_Carly estaba señalando unos vestidos para princesas que habian en el mostrador principal. _

_Estos vestidos ya los habían visto pero Carly sabia previamente que si le sugería a Sam esos primero seria mas difícil convencerla, por lo que decidió sugerirle esto hasta no haber agotado a su amiga un poco y dejarla aguantando hambre así aceptaría mas rápido, (por el hambre claro) _

_Sam ya estaba apunto de decir que si cuando sonó su celular…._

_Sam se alejo de carly un poco (mientras ella miraba los vestidos) así podía escuchar mejor a su interlocutor ya que en la tienda había un alborto como faltaban 2 dias para la noche de brujas la tienda estaba a reventar y no se podía oír claro con los murmullos de la gente._

**Sam.** Alo quien habla?

**En el Teléfono.** Hola Hermanita querida ¿como te va?

**Sam**. Hola Melanie (ella saludo haciendo un gesto de fastidio) que cuentas?

**Melany**. Pues ahí dándote una sorpresa, y como sabes no quería pasar el día de brujas alejada de ti…

**Sam**. no te molestes yo estoy bien sin ti aquí…

**Melany**. Tu siempre tan graciosa hermanita, mira llegare contigo mañana en la mañana y te tengo una sorpresa mas –te compre un disfraz cuando fui a Italia de excursión que te quedara bien,

**Sam**. QUE HICISTE QUE! Desde cuando te tomas esa libertades tu no sabes mis gustos además que vas a venir hacer aquí si tengo uno fiesta de disfraces y no podre estar contigo ya que es en la escuela y no puedo faltar.

**Melany**. ¿Que mi mama no te ha contado? hablo con el Director Franklin y el estuvo de acurdo con mi asistencia al baile… vamos Sami anímate no te preocupes… se que eres distinta a mí en muchos aspectos pero soy tu hermana gemela este disfraz te favorecerá mas de lo que crees.

**Sam.** bueno esta bien, pero no llames a Carly o a nadie de mis amigos antes de que hablemos en la casa, ha y si me quieres tienes que aceptar el disfraz que yo te elija ok

**Melany** no hay problema Sami hablamos cuando llegue a casa, estoy tan emocionada

**Sam** si yo también a Dios y cuídate.

_Sam colgo y se quedo un rato pensando… ella tenia muchas cosas antes de esto en la cabeza y ahora no sabia como resolverlas ya que todo lo que a ella le disgustaba se le estaba juntado de repente._

_- pero algo en su interior iba montando un plan…_

_un plan que destrozaría los planes de Freddie sin duda, pero no sabría como funcionaria sin ver antes el disfraz de su hermana Melani así que decidió dar el primer paso.._

**PDV SAM.**

Ok Sam cálmate piensa, como resolver esto, Melanie me compro un disfraz en Italia, de seguro será la cosa mas cursi y horrible, bueno espero que si es un vestido sea como los de los concursos de belleza al menos esos si me favorecen, pero ella va a venir como hago para quitármela de encima…. pensándolo bien ella seria de mucha ayuda..

¡Ya se! ella ira con Royer al baile y yo iré sola para molestar al nerd de Freddi la verdad no se por que me dieron ganas de molestar ha ese idiota pero bueno eso será mejor que soportar las historias de basket de ese Royer , y si mis cálculos no me fallan el disfraz de Mel será todo lo contrario de lo que todos en la escuela piensen que usare así pasare desapercibida , el único problema va hacer si no tiene mascara pero tendré que verlo mañana por lo pronto dejare que Carly compre el disfraz y ese usara Melany así nadie se dará cuenta de que Mel lleva mi disfraz, mama es genial resolviendo dilemas jejejej

En serio nunca pensé que mi hermana me resolviera la vida...

**Carly.** En que piensas y por que tardaste tanto quien era?

**SAM.** Era mi mama solo tenia un problemita con su novio y al fin ¿me dejaras usar el disfraz de la zombi o no? _Sam dijo esto rápido para disimular la mentira que le había dicho a Carly_

**Carly**. Como crees -no se la verdad a que le temes de usar vestido si ya has ganado concursos de belleza y ahí usaste vestidos.

**Sam,** bueno esta bien me llevare ese -_Sam_ _señalo los vestidos de la vitrina para que Carly lo alcanzara-_ pero quiero el celeste con el antifaz azul, _hizo cara de fastidio para disimular sus verdaderos planes así Carly no se diera cuenta_.

**Carly**. Que bueno que te decidieras a de mas se vera muy bien con tus ojos, Royer se quedara con la boca abierta.

_acto seguido Carly abrazo a Sam_

**Sam**.vaya que se quedara con la boca abierta eso tenlo por seguro. Me llevare siempre el de zombi por si cambio de opinión

**Carly** ¡SAM!

**Sam.** que! Este mundo es libre ya Podemos ir a comer algo tengo hambre

**Carly **OK pero solo pasemos pagando los disfraces

**Sam** ok

_Después de ir a la tienda salieron rumbo al primer restaurante para comprar costillas Sam devoro su costilla como si se fuera acabarse el mundo, pero a todo esto ya habían pasado casi la mitad del día en el centro comercial, después de salir de ahí Sam le dijo a carly que tenia que ir a su casa a preparar algunas cosas que la vería mañana en su departamento _

_Para realizar el show de Icarly con su disfraz._

_Llego la noche y con ello la madrugada tanto Sam como Freddie no pudieron conciliar bien el sueño Sam por la espera de ver que tipo de disfraz le habría de dar melany, y freddi rogando por que su plan saliera a la perfección_.

_El dia de hacer el programa llego y también llego Melany a Seattle, por lo que Sam junto con su mama madrugaron para ir al aeropuerto, de camino a su casa no hablaron mucho del tema pero ya en su casa en la habitación cuando estaban asolas Sam hablo con Melany_

**Melany.** Vaya si que has hecho cambios en la habitación _-dijo melany meirando todo a su alrededor - _estrañaba tanto esta habitación y verte claro

_Melany se aserco a Sam y la abrazo fuerte…_

**SAm**. si claro vamos al grano Mel que me tragiste?

**Melany** de que hablas sam_.. dijo Melany algo distraida_

**Sam.** del disfraz que me mencionaste ayer cuando me llamaste. No me digas que era broma..

**Melany.** Ha eso no… no… no es broma solo que pensé que no lo querías ver como no creo que te gusto la idea no te lo mencione… ¡¿pero de verdad quieres verlo?

_Dijo mas emocionada_

**Sam** si quiero verlo _sam estaba inpaciente._

**Melany**. Bueno esta aquí –melany agarro una maleta y saco de ella 2 cajas una rectangular algo grande y una mediana.

**Sam.** bueno esta es la del traje me imagino verdad? _Sam no pudo evitar agarra la caja rectangular primero sabia que ahí iria el vestido_,

**Melany **si te gusta

Sam abrio la caja y vi un bestido blanco o mas bien blanco hueso de una tela muy suabe y fiana al tacto, con lo que parecia un borde dorado en la sintura y en los hobros la tela caia con gran elegancia el vestido en si era bastante hermoso

**Sam** oye Mel _dijo Sam algo sonrojada_, tengo que reconocer que si te luciste, ¿pero por que pensaste que me quedaría bien a mi?

**Melany.** No lo sé, tiene todo el porte tuyo, y además soy tu gemela intuí que te gustaría

**Sam.** Bien me gusta pero ¿de qué se supone que iré disfrazada con este vestido?

**Melany.** bueno el vestido según me contaron es egipcio por eso tiene las franjas doradas fíjate en los adornos de la cintura…

**Sam**, si parecen como jeroglíficos,

**Melany.** Entonces iras disfrazada de princesa egipcia o mejor aun de reina egipcia.. Traje todo lo necesario.

_Melani saco de la otra caja mas pequella una peluca de color negro con el corte que usaban las mujeres de la realeza egipcia y una diadema dorada con una serpiente con la cabeza levantada, además de las pulseras doradas y un coyar dorado con incrustaciones de diamantes azules (falsos por supuesto) Sam se quedo asombrada viendo todo los accesorios no pensó ir tan espectacular al baile… Pero se fijo en un detalle más importante…_

**Sam **Gracias Melany eres la mejor, pero hay un problema, el disfraz no está completo tengo que usar un antifaz por obligación y veo que no traes ninguno.

**Melany. **Si no te preocupes mi mama me menciono algo de eso, por eso traje esto, _Melany saco otra caja de color plateado muy elegante, y le mostro a Sam que contenía en su interior_

**Sam**. Woow es magnífica no lo puedo creer como conseguiste todo esto.

**Melany**. Sabía que te gustaría es una máscara de Venecia (**N.A. casualidad o coincidencia yo no creo**)

Lo malo es que te cubre todo el rostro, pero mira tiene adornos dorados por lo que irá bien con tu traje, ¿te gusto?

_Melany pregunto esto ha Sam viendo lo rápido que cambio las facciones de su cara de una sonrisa a una seria y rara expresión en ella_

**Sam**. Si Melany me encanto es solo que al ver esto no puedo creer que siendo como soy contigo me des este tipo de regalos, y más que te acuerdes de mi.

**Melany,** siempre te tengo presente Sam eres mi hermana la mitad de mi, muy opuesta tal vez pero jamás te podría dejar a un lado

**Sam **. Gracias Mel bueno te tengo que contar algo pero promete que no te enojaras.

**Melany**, de que se trata.

_Sam le conto a Melany todo lo que tenía planeado , desde porque no quería salir con Royer y el hecho de que ella la suplantara en el baile, ya que ella quería ir sola, también del intercambio de disfraces pues Sam tenía que salir con su disfraz esa misma tarde en el programa de Icarly, por lo que convenció a Melany de saludar a sus amigos después del baile para que no se dieran cuenta del intercambio durante el baile._

_Melany acepto algo confundida, pero estaba complacida de que a su hermana le gustaran sus obsequios ya que esta era una de las primeras veces de que a Sam le gustara algo que viniera de ella._

Llego la tarde Sam quedo con Melany en que ella usaría el disfraz que Carly le escogió solo ese día para despistar a sus amigos en el show, como Freddie ya estaba listo en el estudio con el disfraz de bufón, cuando vio subir a Sam Y Carly con sus disfraces no pudo evitar ver lo linda que se miraba Sam con su disfraz…

Sam llevaba el vestido celeste con un antifaz azul oscuro que iba con sus ojos

Carly llevaba un vestido rosado pálido con antifaz rosado oscuro

En realidad los disfraces eran sencillos pero elegantes.

**Freddie:** Hola chicas ya esta todo listo en 5 minutos empezamos

**Carly.** Ok fredi que hay con tu disfraz?

**Sam.** Hola fredwario oye que ridículo disfraz no esperaba menos de ti …. Sam sonrió al verlo vestido de bufón

**Freddie,** es que mi mama me lo hizo y no pude decir que no.

**SAM ,** por lo menos te tapa el rostro o algo, asi no verán al tonto de abajo

**Carly.** Ya Sam deja a freddie comencemos

El show se hizo de lo más divertido, pusieron a Gyby a sacar manzanas de una hoya con ponche… que por cierto tenía algo asqueroso y hubieron invitados como Spencer y Wendy su compañera de escula.

Durante todo el show Freddie no pudo evitar hacerle tomas muy de cerca a Sam tomando después a Carly para que no se dieran cuenta los fans de algo raro, pero si hubieron varias tomas de mas para Sam, simplemente Freddie no puedo hacer nada no evitar las ganas de verla mas

Al finalizar el show todos estaban dispuestos a bajar al primer piso a tomar algo acepto freddie

**CARLY**. ¿No vienes freddie?

No… tengo que hacer unas ediciones que se me olvidaron

**Carly **. Últimamente haces mucho eso que pasa?

**Freddie.** No nada es solo que a si adelanto algo, ya sabes con todo esto del baile no me ha dado tiempo de hacer nada de esto.

**Carly.** Bueno te espero abajo ok

**Freddie.** Está bien

Carly salió del estudio y freddie se quedo viendo el video del programa, y no pudo evitar detener la imagen en donde Sam sonreía muy de cerca a la cámara se quedo hipnotizado exhorto en sus pensamientos, pensando en lo difícil que iría a ser acercarse a Sam en el Baile.

Ya que el plan de Freddie consistiría en que Shane como ya sabrán llevaría el disfraz de bufón y como no se nota tanto la cara de la persona no se darían cuenta quien era en realidad, y Freddie tendría la oportunidad de acercarse a Sam para mencionarle que alguien un amigo muy cercano a el, estaba enamorado de ella para ver cómo reaccionaba, era simple cálculo para saber si estaría expuesto a un rechazo o a la felicidad completa.

_La vida en si tiene varias sorpresas pequeñas y muy sublimes, que aunque uno tenga hecho un plan a prueba de todo la vida puede ajustar las cosas de otra manera pero aun asi siempre es magistral, y eso es lo que pasara con Freddie y Sam en el baile algo que ellos dos no esperaran ni Carly ni nadie de los presentes…._

**Espero les haya guastado disculpen los casi 17 días sin actualizar pero he estado muy ocupado prometo que antes del fin de semana pongo el capitulo del baile gracias por los cometarios y los saludo pronto feliz día.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4 (parte1)**

**Baile**

Llego el día del baile, Freddie estaba hablando con Shane antes de ir al baile para afinar los detalles ya que shane no sabía por que Freddie le cedió su disfraz.

**Shane**. Mira sé que es divertido y todo eso pero la verdad no entiendo por quéquieres que diga que soy tu en el baile, si no te has dado cuenta mi vos es distinta y además soy un poco más alto.

**Freddie**. Bueno es que sabía que no tenías disfraz…

**Shane.** Eso no tiene nada que ver además si me querías dar un disfraz me hubieras dado el que vas a llevar tu, aun que no entiendo de que vas disfrazado, con ese traje negro y lamascara pparece ser algo del siglo pasado...

**Freddie.** Si lo sé es solo que no quiero que ni Carly ni Sam me molesten en el baile,voy solo sabes… y la verdad esperaba conquistar a alguien en el baile y con las chicas ahí pues no creo tener mucha oportunidad.

_Enparte era verdad lo que Freddie le comentaba a Shane pero también en parte era mentira porque solo quería pasar desapercibido a los ojos de Sam._

**Shane**. Bueno si lo pones así tienes razón, ¿pero como le aremos con la voz? si hablo fácilmente me reconocerán…

**Freddie.** No te preocupes ¿te acuerdas los micrófonos que usamos para distorsionar las voces en el programa de icarly donde hicimos gane una cita?

**Shane.** Si me acuerdo… haaa ya te entiendo podemos usar un sintetizador portátil y cambiar la voz.

**Freddie**. Exacto

**Shane**. Tu usar uno también verdad?

**Freddie**. Si pero el mío estará escondido debajo de la máscara, porque esta cubre todo el rostro. Prueba el tuyo..

_Freddie le dio a Shane uno de los sintetizadores que no era más que un audífono con micrófono y un amplificador pequeño que era el sintetizador ya programado, el cual fácil mente se podía esconder en el disfraz. La vos de Shane como era de esperarse era aguda como la de una ardilla (si es que las ardillas tienen vos es solo para darse una idea), así se miraría mas chistoso el bufón, lo cual no le agrado mucho a shane._

**Shane**por que esta voz,

**Freddie **así nadie sabrá quién eres, (Fredie sonreía para evitar reírse a carcajadas ya que shane estaba hablando con el sintetizador puesto)

Bueno está bien creo que al menos hare reír a Wendy, en el baile.

**Freddie**. Espera un momento Wendy?

**Shane.** Si quede de ir con ella al baile, es mas gracias por el disfraz y no te preocupes haré lo acordado pero la verdad no sé como harán los maestros para saber quién es quién, si todos iremos con antifaz, solo que pasen asistencia lo cual creo que será difícil. Bueno te dejo que la paces bien y nos hablamos en el baile que ya será en una hora y media.

**Freddie.** Ok gracias por la ayuda.. y pásala bien tu también.

_Shane salió del apartamento de freddie vestido como bufón para no levantar sospechas por si preguntaban ya sabía que contestar, freddie esperaría que Carly y Spencer salieran primero _

_Spencer había sido escogido como chaperón junto con la mama de Giby y demás maestros por esto iría acompañando a Carly al baile_

_Después de que ellos se fueran fredy saldría de su casa directo al baile_

Mientras tanto en la casa de Sam ella y Melany también daban los últimos toques para su asistencia al baile.

**Melany.** Sam ya estas lista?

_Melany esperaba a Sam afuera del Baño ya que sam llevaba como media hora metida ahí y no salía._

**Sam**. Espera ya casi estoy solo me falta la máscara.

**Melany** te la pondrás de una vez?

**Sam** si no queras que miren el mismo rostro dos veces antes de irnos no?

**Melany **si tienes razón ,Carly quedo de pasar por ti, digo por mi así que solo falta 10 minutos para que venga.

**Sam** lo se oye tienes dinero?

**Melany. **Porque lo preguntas.

**Sam** es para que me prestes algo quiero irme en taxi al baile

**Melany**. Mama dejo 30 dólares para ti, y me los dio para que te los entregara hasta que nos fuéramos al baile.

**Sam**.(saliendo ya del baño ya disfrazada con todo y mascara )y por que hasta ahora me lo dices?

**Melany** por que mama sabía que te lo gastarías en comida o algo así, si te los daba a ti directamente.

**Sam**. Como sea bueno como me veo?

**Melany.** ¿Que quieres que te diga? tengo ganas de un licuado…

**SAM.**¿! Como!Esto tu me los diste solo dirás eso…

**Melany** eso dirías tu no…

**Sam.** Bueno pero quiero la opinión de Melany no de mi misma…

**Melany.** Bueno si se te ve excelente vas a llamar mucho la atención, creo que hice muy buena elección.

**Sam.** Ya no te afames y creo que ya vienen por ti

_En ese momento estaban tocando a la puerta de la casa de sam, era Carly con Spencer asi que Melany fue abrir la puerta._

**Sam**. Recuerda tienes que actuar como yo..

_Sam le dijo esto a Melany antes de que abriera_

**Carly**. hola Sam … vaya hoy se te ve mejor el disfraz hee.

**Melany.** Que hay Carls buen no se es igual ¿nos vamos?

**Carly**. Si

**Spencer** que tal Sam…

**Melany**. Que tal Spencer tiempo sin verte….

**Carly** que!

**Melany** …sin verte disfrazado de nognog de guerra estelar; aun que no eres muy alto?

_Melany tuvo que pensar rápido ya que había metido la pata_

**Spencer **no importa pero el disfraz esta genial

**Melany** ya lo creo.

**PDV SAM.**

Bueno ya se fueron espero llegar rápido al baile solo faltan 20 minutos, saldré atomar el taxi

_Ya habían pasado 10 minutos desde que Sam estaba esperando un taxi pero no pasaba ninguno_

**PDV Freddy.**

Quebueno que logre tomar un taxi ya solo faltan 5 minutos para que comience todo…

_En ese momento Freddie iba pasando donde estaba Sam esperando un taxi al verla Freddie no pudo evitar preguntarse quién era ella pero como sabia que todos llevaban prisa alver que hizo la parada del taxi le dijo al chofer que se detuviera para dejar la subir, deseguro ella iba al baile también ¿porque no mostrar algo de cortesía? pensó._

**PDV SAM**

Vaya paro el taxi y va ocupado, ¿quién será el chico? - cuando me pregunto si iba al baile de la escuela me sorprendióoír de la voz ya que era como la de el sostén brasileño de ICarly, pero más fuerte

Así que acepte irme en el taxi, no lo sé el disfraz que lleva me llama mucho la atención no sé si son los ojos que hay detrás de la máscara, Sam en que estas pensando….

**PdvFreddie**

No puedo creer que haya hecho esto, ya casi llegamos y no puedo evitar ver la de vez en cuando se ve muy bonita pero no sé quien es además tengo que ver A Sam

_Ellos fueron en silencio en todo el camino al baile pero no dejaban de pensar en quien era la persona que iba a su lado, _

_Cuando llegaron al baile Freddie pago, Sam salió sin decir nada ni siquiera gracias y entro al baile antes que él, no sin causar antes que todoslos que estaban entrando voltearan a verlos a los dos ya que sus disfraces llamaban bastante la atención no solo por lo elegantes sino porque no se miraba quien era de verdad._

**PDV SAM**

Fue mejor que no le dijera nada a ese tipo fue muy amable de su parte pagarel taxi, pero necesito ver dónde anda el idiota de Freddie o en todo caso Carly,

Me sorprendió como adornaron el salón esta muy bien todo tétrico parece catedral gotica con gárgolas de utilería y todo huuu que buena música

_Estaba sonando en el fondo la canción de __Keisha – Blah Blah Blah__(N.A. Si pueden poner las canciones que mencione durante estos capítulos sería bueno para crear el ambiente)_

El raro profesor Howard me saco de mis pensamientos cuando me dijo que tenía que verificar mi nombre en el libro de asistencias con un cheke para corroborar mi asistencia al baile,

Me dirigí ala pizarra que estaba señalando junto a la entrada y verifique si Melany me avía puesto pero no, yo no había llegado aun pero viendo hasta abajo avía una lista de invitados donde estaba el nombre de MelanyPuket el cual ya tenía un cheke..

Hurrggg esa Melany la voy a matar tendré que poner el cheke en mi nombre.

Bueno ya ahora donde están los susodichos, no puede ser ese idiota vino con Wendy

_Sam se quedó en shock al ver bailando a Freddie(shane) con Wendy _

Acto seguido agarro una esfera en forma de calabaza del tamaño de una pelota de base bol y se la arrojo a Shane directo a la cabeza

Pero Shane se movió por la inercia del baile y le fue a dar a Gyby en la espalda, el cual iba disfrazado de espartano ya que en este disfraz usaba poca ropa.

**Gybi **hayyy se están cayendo los decorados del techo …huuu que dolor

**PDV SAM **

Se movió suertudo pero lo bueno es que podre molestarlo más, ya que no sabe quién soy

_Freddie entro al baile después que Sam no sin antes ser interrumpido por el señor Howard para que chequeara su nombre en la lista de asistencia._

**PDV FREDDIE**

Interesante baile, al menos hay buena música tendré que ver si Shane puso mi nombre…

Si ya está marcado, ahora tendré que marcar el de él .Aquí esta. Bueno miremos donde esta Sam

Ho ahí esta (_Freddie vio A Melany junto a Carly con Royer y un chico nuevo)_ ¿Roobin Hood? que ridículo es ese Royer he y Carly está con el chico nuevo Adam mmm interesante ahora ¿como me acerco? bueno tendré que pasar por todos si quiero llegar al otro lado del salón, por cierto ¿dónde andará la chica con aspecto egipcio?

_Freddie echó un vistazo, pero no la vio su punto principal era Sam así que no le quito la vista a Melany mientras atravesaba el salón , cuando de repente todos los que estaban bailando empezaron a brincar lo cual ocasiono que Freddie quedara atrapado entre la multitud saltando. Desde ahí pudo ver que Carly junto con Melany y sus acompañantes se unían a la multitud que estaba muy animada pues estaba tocando la canción de Infected Mushrom-becoming insane, el ambiente en el baile estaba a todo lo que daba y todos se estaban divirtiendo saltando de un lado al otro. _

Freddie logro llegar casi hasta donde estaba Melany con Royer bailando cuando de repente el dj cambio la canción abruptamente de una rápida a una lenta todos se quedaron quietos esperando acoplarse a la música que ahora era sumamente pausada cuando el dj dijo

**DJ**. Una lenta para poner algo más romántico gócenla es Bjork all is full love!. En ese momento Freddie no sabía qué hacer ya que estaba solo y a unos escasos dos metros de Melany y Royer

**PDV Freddie**

O no que hago si me quedo parado me veré patético

_Cundo vio a un costado de él estaba la chica con que había compartido el taxi igual que el sola extrañamente viendo a los que parecían ser Shane y Wendy_

**Freddie** que raro es esa chica… bueno medidas desesperadas requieren acciones desesperadas. _Pensó _,¿hey tu quieres bailar?

_Freddi no le dio tiempo de contestar a Sam quien estaba absorta en sus pensamientos solo la tomo de la mano, para después rodear con ambas manos su cintura y bailar_

**PDV Sam **

No puede ser que Freddie este bailando con Wendy nuca los había visto que anduvieran tan juntos …

O no ¡qué rayos pasa!

Hoye tu qué haces _( en ese momento freddie la había tomado de la mano y ya la esta ba abrazando._

**Freddie** .disculpa es que te vi ahí parada y como no tenia con quien bailar pues te pregunte así que ¿bailamos?

**Sam.** Por que bailaría contigo bueno ya estamos bailando pero ¿por qué hiciste eso?

**Freddie.** Bueno es que me quede a medias con el baile anterior y bueno no quería bailar esto solo.

**PDV SAM.**

Este tipo que se ha creído y por qué le sigo el ritmo, bueno por una parte se lo debo pero por otra no estoy actuando como yo lo aria, en este momento ya el estaría en el suelo del golpe que le hubiera propinado

**Freddie.** Lo siento si te asuste

Freddie hablaba con Sam pero casi no la miraba, miraba a Melany y Royer bailando Sam igual solo respondía y miraba a Shane y Wendy por lo que ambos no se daban cuenta que hacia el otro.

Cuando de repente uno de los maestros que andaban alrededor de todos los alumnos les pregunto,

**Maestro**. Buenas noches disculpen que los interrumpa ¿pero de que vienen disfrazados ustedes dos?

Al oír esto Freddie y Sam se miraron a los ojos, por primera vez en toda la velada no pudieron evitar sentir algo Familiar.

**Sam**. De Reina Egipcia

_Sam dijo eso sin quitar la mirada a los ojos de Freddie_

**Freddie.** Un fantasma del siglo pasado

_El maestro se fue y siguió preguntándole a los demás así como hacían otros maestras nadie sabía por qué estaban preguntando esto._

_Al igual que Sam Freddie no pudo quitar la mirada de los ojos de su compañera de baile, en ese momento terminaba la canción lenta y empezaba otra… (cold play the scientist) al parecer el DJ quería que durara un poco mas las canciones románticas,_

_Por lo que freddie y Sam continuaron bailando ahora con un poco de nervios ya que no sabían que hacer, por una parte tenían ganas de ver que hacían sus objetivos y por otra parte no querían dejar de ver a su compañero, pero también el amor de Freddie a Sam y los sentimientos encontrados de Sam asía Freddie los hacia sentir algo culpables por lo que ambos desviaron la mirada mientras la canción seguía sonando_

_Tell me your secrets and ask me your questions,  
Oh, lets go back to the start.  
Running in circles, coming in tales,  
Heads are a science apart_

_De repente Sam vio lo inimaginable Freddie estaba a punto de besar a Wendy por lo que se soltó del chico con el que estaba bailando y se dirigió decidida directo a Shane y Wendy_

_**PDV **_**Sam**

Rayos ¡QUE DIABLOS ESTOY HACIENDO! Que le voy a decir a Freddie

_Sam vio que ellos estaban cerca de la mesa donde se encontraba la comida y el ponche cuando Shane y Wendy iban a juntar sus labios Sam los interrumpió_

Permiso dejen pasar voy por algo de comer

_Shane y Wendy se separaron ya que sam paso en medio de ambos obligándolos a separarse_

**Wendy,** cuál es tu problema!

**Shane** Hay un montón de espacio

**Sam **si no ayudan no estorben

_Los dejo algo enojados pero Sam quedo satisfecha de haber cometido su objetivo mientras comía un pedazo de pastel que agarro de la mesa._

_Shane se dirijio a donde estaba Freddie quien todavía no entendía lo que acababa de pasar_

**Shane.** Hey si querías hablarme no tenias que mandar a tu compañerita a interrumpirnos así a mí y a Wendy

**Freddie.** Haa que Hola Shane, no yo no mande a nadie ella solo se fue y ya

**Shane** a si pero es algo enojada he, consigue a alguien con mas sentido de humor quieres, echo a paerder un momento especial casi estuve así de besar a Wendy cuando ella llego. Y por cierto ¿quién es?

**Freddie **uuu cuanto lo siento Shane y la verdad todavía no se quien es casi ni le he hablado

**Shane** bueno aun que con defectos y todo no hay que negar que ha de ser linda no?

**Freddie **eso creo, pero no se

**Shane **. sí que es rara tu conquista

**Freddie**. Te está llamando Wendy

**Shane** si me voy

_La música lenta había terminado y empezó otra vez la música animada (just dance lady gaga) mientras freddi se dirigía al otro lado del salón y solo miraba a la chica con la que había bailado hace un rato y pensaba en Sam, quien según él estaba pasándola de lo mas bien con Royer…_

_**Bueno disculpen que termine esto así pero no se preocupen terminare la otra parte pronto Disculpen siempre el retraso se que dije que lo subiría antes del fin de semana pero ya saben las preocupaciones y ocupaciones a veces no lo dejan imaginar a uno, jejejej, y bueno gracias por los rews y ahora viene lo bueno en la siguiente parte acepto críticas y comentarios gracias y que pasen un buen día…**_


	5. Chapter 5

Después de comer el pastel Sam se volvió abajar la mascara para poder ver mejor a Shane y a Wendy, ya que no quería que se volviera a repetir el incidente del beso, aun que no sabia por que lo hacia muy bien que digamos.

**PDVSAM**

Por que no quiero que la bese no es mi problema, si ese JALACABLES NOÑO E IDIOTA quiera besar a esa ¡APROBECHADA y DESCARADA! de Wendy…

¡MUY BIEN!...

…Sam cálmate no te enojes, no vale la pena enojarse por Freddie aun que el sea lindo amable sensible y atento … pero no con migo… aun que últimamente si

No Sam no estás haciendo nada malo, solo lo estas previniendo, Wendy no es la correcta para el….

_Sam se convencía a ella misma para no aceptar que estaba celosa y que sentía algo más por Freddie que solo amistad_

Bueno por lo pronto me quedare aquí vigilando por si a la "LAGARTONA DE WENDY" se le ocurre succionar a Freddie.

_Mientras del otro lado del salón estaba Freddie divagando en lo que hace un momento había ocurrido con Shane, Wendy y la chica egipcia…_

Tal vez solo tenía hambre por eso se fue… _pensaba Freddie_

_Mientras miraba como Sam se reía de las cosas que Royer le parecía estar susurrando al oído, no podía aceptar que Sam se la pasara bien con ese tipo incluso llego a pensar que le caía mal _

_Lo cual lo estaba haciendo dudar ya que no parecía la Sam que conocía en algunos aspectos, _

**PDV FREDDIE**

Porque Sam se comporta de esa manera con Royer como es posible que la haga reír tal vez es más simpático de lo que parece ¡Hoo Por DIOS!…

_Freddy no podía creer lo que miraban sus Ojos la chica que el quería estaba besándose con otro chico y no podía hacer nada des de donde estaba y el shock de lo que esto le producía lo dejo sin mover ni una parte de su cuerpo, el corazón se le fue directo al estomago…_

**PDV SAM**

Bueno la música es movida al menos (**N****.A. canción de fondo love generation ****Bob **_**Sinclair**_) así no se besaran…. ¡no puede ser! ¿Que está haciendo Melany?

_Sam se aproximo rápidamente a Melany y Royer ya que estaba cerca de ellos dos y jalo a Melany del Brazo y se la llevo separándola de Royer bruscamente_

**Sam.** ¿En que estas pensando Melany? ¿No sabes cómo me va hacer ver esto?

**Melany,** Disculpa es que es tan lindo…

**Sam**, eso no me interesa, acuérdate que es a mí a quien estas suplantando si te haces novia de Royer yo seré la novia de él no tu

**Melany**. No te preocupes por eso le dije que no era tu, al principio le sorprendió pero después la pasamos tan bien

_Melany hizo una cara de soñadora, y saludo a Royer con la mano, quien le devolvió el saludo_…

**SAM** ¿¡QUE HICISTE QUE! Como se te ocurre vas echar a perder mi plan esto sí que es el colmo Mel ¡no solo lo besas y también le dijiste lo del disfraz!

**Melany**. Cálmate le hice prometer que no le dijera a nadie además el no sabe que la verdadera Sam esta aquí

**Sam.** Pero ahora que te separe de él se dará cuenta que soy yo no….

**Melany.** No creo le dije que tenía una amiga aquí en Seattle a la que le escribía por correo previniendo algo así

**Sam**. No creo que se lo trague… bueno aun que a leguas se ve que es un tonto pomposo

**Melany**. Sam no seas así con el

**Sam**. como sea procura no estar haciendo tanto eso ya que hasta ahora todos incluyendo a Carly siguen pensando que soy yo la que vino con él, ¿QUICIERAS HACERME ESE FAVOR HERMANITA?

**Melany.** Está bien Sam pero cálmate disfruta el baile… heee y no te hagas la loca con migo vi que bailaste con el galán de la mascara uuuuu mi hermanita tiene novioooo

**Sam .** QUE el no es nadie ni siquiera sé quien es ¡y no desvíes el tema!

**Melany** uuuu que lastima se ven bien juntos, y has hablado con Carly o Freddie?

**Sam.** No como yo quisiera, con Carly no he hablado nada además se mira que la pasa bien con el chico mmm como se llama

**Melany**. ¿Adam?

**Sam.** Si ese, bueno te dejo cuidadito Melany no quiero que te andes besuqueando con Royer mas, hasta que acabe el baile hee…

**Melany** está bien tratare pero no prometo nada

**Sam.** ¡Hazlo!

**Melany **ok, ok no te enojes

_Sam se alejo de ella para ver donde andaba Shane y Wendy, pero al verlos Sam se llevo la misma sorpresa que Freddie, Shane y Wendy se besaban apasionadamente es mas parecía una guerra entre quien podía succionar mas al otro._

_Esto al contrario de Freddie hizo que a Sam le hirviera la sangre pero no por Freddie sino quería destrozar a Wendy…._

_Mientras esto sucedía, al mismo tiempo Freddie salía de la conmoción que le había causado ver a Melany besando a Royer y seguía a Sam con la vista ya que no sabía por qué según él, esa chica había jalado a Sam y le había hablado algo al parecer muy importante, Freddie estaba confundido nuca había conocido que Sam tuviera otra amiga en la escuela que no fuera Carly tal vez era alguna chica que quisiera a Royer pensó._

**PDV Freddie**

¿Que le pasa a esa chica? bueno gracias a ella Sam dejo de besar a Royer, ¿de que hablarían? ¿será que es alguien que quiere al tal Royer? Mmm no lo se ahora que hace

_Freddie pudo ver como Sam se quedaba parada enfrente de Wendy y Shane._

Esa Wendy si que quiere a Shane, ¡pero un momento! Shane se supone que soy yo hooo no Sam pensara que Wendy es mi novia.

_Freddie volteo rápidamente a ver el sitio donde Royer y Sam estaban pero al parecer no le estaban poniendo atención a lo que sucedía del otro lado.._

Mmm ya veo no le importo en lo mas mínimo y esa chica al parecer esta loca

_Freddie volvió a ver otra ves a shane y a Wendy junto con la chica egipcia quien ya no estaba enfrente de ellos (Wendy y Shane seguían besándose) ahora la chica se había unido al grupo de Spencer Gyby la mama de gyby, Carly, Adam, Cameron y demás compañeros que estaban saltando ya que la música que estaba sonando era de los mas prendida y esto estaba provocando un alboroto , todos saltaban se empujaban pero se miraba bien y alegre (__**NA, canción de fondo **__**Juno Reactor - Masters Of The Universe**__)pero la chica egipcia empujaba mas y en una de las arrebates empujo a Spencer quien termino en medio de shane y Wendy._

Que chica mas loca pero parece que lo pasa bien, y que oportuna para separa a shane y Wendy, _freddie no pudo evitar reírse ya que Spencer al parecer invito a los dos afectados a bailar al compas de la música los cuales lo siguieron.._

**PDV SAM**

Huuuy que bueno nadie se dio cuenta de eso ESA WENDY ME LAS VA A PAGAR como se le Ocurre besar a Freddie asi, y ese estúpido de Freddie se dejo hgeessrrr solo por eso se gano otro año de bromas pesadas y de hacerle la vida miserable…

Hugs que cansada estoy tengo sed iré a tomar algo pero antes…

_Sam localizo a Shane lo agarro de los brazos le hizo dar un jiro y lo mando lejos de Wendy casi a donde estaba Freddie Viéndolo todo_

OK ya puedo ir a tomar algo…

_Shane fue a parar casi a unos cuantos centímetros de freddie por lo que se voltio y le hablo_

**Shane**. Oye ¿no te golpe verdad?

**Fredy**. No como crees te lo estas pasando de lo mejor he ,, solo ten cuidado acuérdate que llevas mi disfraz no vaya hacer que…..

_a Freddie no le dio tiempo de terminar ya que cuando menos lo sintió Carly jalo a Shane del brazo para llevárselo a otro lado…_

_Carly había dejado de bailar con Adam por que vio cuando La chica con disfraz egipcio aventó a Spencer y pudo ver como Freddie (shane) se estaba besando con Wendy, lo cual le causo curiosidad, pero no sabia como acercarse hasta que vio la oportunidad cuando otra vez la chica misteriosa aventó a Freddie cerca del otro chico raro._

**Carly.** Que tal Freddie, no me diste buenas noches, y ¡NO ME DIJISTE QUE SALIAS CON WENDY!

**Shane**. Bueno yo que te puedo decir es linda yyy además además.. hheeee

_Shane no podía hablar, no había pensado que esto le causaría problemas ya que Carly creía que el era Freddie por el obvio disfraz_

**Carly** deja de Tartamudear dijimos que nos contaríamos todo

**Shane .** Cálmate Carly no es para tanto además tu estas con Adam y yo no te he molestado

**Carly** bueno eso es diferente.. hhee y bueno hablaremos después…

_Carly dejo a shane un poco agitado por el susto cuando Freddie se acerco a el_

**Freddie**. Oye estas bien ¿que te dijo?

**Shane.** Bueno me pregunto por lo de Wendy, y me dijo que ustedes se habían prometido algo no lo se, no le puede entender… algo así

**Freddie**. Hoo bueno y ¿que le dijiste?

**Shane **. Bueno le dije lo primero que se me ocurrió lo de Adam cambio de tema y me dijo que luego hablaríamos, lo que no se es como va reaccionar cuando sepa que en realidad no soy tu….

**Freddie .** mmmm no lo había pensado, pero no creo que se de cuenta ,esto es un secreto y para como va el baile ya solo le queda como media hora, ya pronto será media noche.

**Shane,** si lo se perooo….

**Wendy** Shane ¿que haces? ven aquí.

_Shane ya no termino de hablar Wendy se lo llevo al a pista de baile dejando a Freddie solo…_

De repente el Dj hablo…

**Dj.** Hola chicos ¿como están? espero se la estén pasando de lujo…

**Todos** Huyyy heyy (se hoyeron chiflidos gritos y demas)

**DJ.** ¡Eso es! Ok vamos aponer una canción lenta como antepenúltima y después el presidente del comité estudiantil Dan Silverman va a dar un anuncio sobre la sorpresa que tiene para todos nosotros esta noche y sin mas les dejo para que lo disfruten con esa persona especial ¡**RUN AWAY AM**! A bailar señores

La canción empezó a sonar y cada acople de la guitarra le hacia latir mas rápido el corazón a Freddie, recordó todo lo de su primer beso y ha esa persona que lo beso Sam…

_Did I tell you I knew your name  
But it seems that I've lost it  
Did I tell you it's my own game  
This is not your problem_

_I don't know if I'm gonna change  
Wasting time and another day_

**Freddie**. No puede ser por que esa canción

_Freddie volteo a ver a Sam quien estaba con Royer y estaba bailando esa canción de lo más a gusto según se veía_

_I keep running away  
Even from the good things  
*I keep running away  
Even from the good things*_

Did I tell you it's not that bad  
Sitting over here dreaming  
Did I tell you I'm right on track  
This time I mean it

**Freddie **. No se que hacer… este baile salio como un total fracaso mejor me boy…

_Del otro lado del salón estaba Sam quien antes de escuchar al Dj ya había terminado su ponche y al oír la canción no pudo evitar recordar el beso que le cambio la vida_

**Sam.** ¡Como pueden tocar esa canción!, y Freddie esta otra ves con Wendy

_I don't know if I'm gonna change  
Wasting time and another day_

¡que acaso no se acuerda de quien le dio su primer beso es el colmo!

_La canción seguía y ambos Freddie y Sam se estaban dejando llevar, solo dejaron ir sus mentes a donde alguna ves en un instante de 8 o 20 segundos se sintieron libres , donde el tiempo se detuvo para ellos en un gran abismo de sentimientos encontrados…._

_I keep running away  
Even from the good things  
*I keep running away  
Even from the good things_

… _pero acogedores, y a su ves se dejaban mezclar con dolor, los pensamientos de ambos eran afectados también por lo que estaban viviendo en ese baile un rechazo total, alo que ellos habían pensado hacer uno mas inconciente que el otro, pero a su ves con el mismo sentimiento Amor…_

**Sam.** odio esto, odio este estupido baile , yo no quería venir al principio, ni todos los puntos valen esto y Freddie, freddie se perdió para mi …..

_Sam no pudo evitar que sus sentimientos estallaran, la barrera que la protegía se estaba desmoronando y sus lagrimas caían sin detenerse pero con la mascara no se notaban, solo una mirada triste _

_Running away  
Even from the good things  
I keep running away  
_

**Freddie.** Cuando acabara este martirio, ya no quiero estar aquí esto no es como lo esperaba, Sam se ve que quiere a otro, ni en su mente piensa en mi, solo tendré que pensar como olvidarme de ella, me será difícil

_Las lagrimas en freddi salieron en silencio como simples gotas que descargaban el dolor que sentía por dentro…_

_Even from the good things  
I keep running away  
Even from the good things  
I keep running away  
Even from the good things*_

_De repente los pensamientos de ellos se vieron opacados por la voz del dj que saco a todos del trance._

**DJ.** Muy bien como se lo están pasando

_Todos gritaron a excepción de los dos chicos con mascaras raras _

**Dj.** Que bueno y como les anuncie aquí esta el presidente del comité estudiantil Dan Silverman, quien tiene algo muy especial que anunciarnos

**Dan.** Gracias buenas noches a todos, se que nos la estamos pasando de lujo pero antes del ultimo baile como es tradición en los bailes se han escogido los mejores disfraces de la noche incluyendo un segmento especial… y me refiero a nuestros reyes del baile,

_Todos gritaron y murmuraban por la sorpresa…_

**Dan** se preguntaran ¿como lo hicimos? pues los profesores y varios miembros del comité anduvieron preguntándoles de que estaban disfrazados, después el comité de maestros junto con algunos estudiantes y chaperones dieron sus votos para los mejores disfraces y por sus puesto al rey y a la reina, que tendrán un súper premio al terminar el baile.

_Todos estaban emocionados con este anuncio_

**Dan.** Así que sin más ni mas les anunciare los mejores tres disfraces

EL Tercer lugar. Quien se llevara una cantidad de puntos extras en todas las asignaturas será….

Sam se quedo pensando y se olvido por un momento del dolor de lo de Fredy para ver quien gano aun que ya no tenia nada de ganas de estar ahí.

¡El espartano! ….. Por mejor disfraz simpático sube por favor

Giby subió alegremente, y levantando las manos en son de triunfo

**Dan.** Hola amigo buenas noches ¿eres Gybi no es cierto?….

**Giby **:si exacto ¡GYBIIIII!

**DAN**. Un chico que no necesita presentación jóvenes felicidades y espero disfrutes tus puntos extra…

**Gybi.** Gracias es excelente

**Dan.** Bueno ahora el segundo lugar quien tendrá una menbrecia por un año en la cafetería por gracitos gratis además de Sus puntos claro…

Que suba ¡La dama de Rosa!

_Carly se quedo sin aliento pues ese era el nombre con que había definido su disfraz_

**Dan.** Hola Carly jóvenes y señoritas ¡Carly Shay de Icarly!…

**Todos** heeeee

**Carly**. Gracias la verdad no lo esperaba muchas gracias, creo saber a quien le gustara este premio…

_Carly hizo un ademan señalando a Melany que estaba con Royer_

**Dan.** Bueno y ahora el Disfraz numero uno quien se ganara $.1000 en efectivo y sus puntos extras..

Jóvenes ¡El bufon!

Freddie No pudo quedarse más helado como iba Shane a reclamar su premio si se suponía que era Fredy Benson

**Dan**. Hola como estas,

**Shane** bien buenas noches…

**Dan** ya veo por que ganaste el premio linda voz heee jajajajja

**Shane** si gracias,

**Dan** Bueno a ti si te pediré tu nombre por que no se quien eres…

**Shane** de verdad lo tengo que dar?

**Dan**. Si quieres el premio si

**Shane.** Bueno lo siento, mi nombre es Shane

**Dan.** Shane del club de tecnología, interesante

**Carly & Sam, Melany.** ¡Que!

**Dan** quítate la mascara para corroborar ¿puedes?

**Shane** .Si claro

**Dan.** Bueno felicidades Shane, excelente disfraz…

**Freddie**. Bueno tendré que irme antes de que me terminen de descubrir…

**Sam**. No puede ser en donde esta Freddie , no creo que haya faltado…

Vi su nombre marcado en la lista, como pudo hacer esto, esperare que shane baje, para sacarle la información

_Sam estaba enojada pero a la vez un gran dolor se fue apagando ya que sabia que freddie no beso a Wendy y que andaba por ahí pero no sabia quien era.._

_Mientras tanto Dan seguía hablando…_

_Y freddie ya estaba llegando a la salida del Salón cuando uno de los reflectores lo alumbro y se quedo quieto …_

**Dan.** Si el rey del baile ¡el Fantasma del siglo pasado!…. Y como un rey no puede estar sin su reina señores la reina de este baile jajjajaj que ironía vino disfrazada de reina, ¡La reina egipcia!..

Otro reflector alumbro a Sam

**Sam** no puede ser.. ¿y ahora que?

**Dan** ¡que suban los reyes!…

Tanto Sam como freddie se quedaron un momento sin decir nada ni moverse, todos los miraban y aplaudían sin control, pero unos segundos después se empezaron a mover asía el escenario.

**Dan** ellos fueron elegidos por ser los únicos con disfraces que realmente llaman la atención, también por la elegancia de cada uno y bueno no sabemos quienes están detrás de las mascaras así que le preguntaremos sus nombres…

_Dan se acerco primero a Sam_…

**Dan.** Que tal su majestad de la noche de brujas, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

**Sam.** Bueno heee La reina no quiere dar su nombre jejejjee

**Dan**. Bueno reina si no das tu nombre no podremos entregarte tu premio…

Sam pensó dar el nombre de Melany pero los premios solo eran para los alumnos así que no tuvo otra opción.

**Sam**. Bueno… hee Samanta Puket…

**Todos** . heee quee,,…. !Bravooo!…!heeee!

**Carly**. ¡QUE COMO PUEDE SER SAM ESTA AQUI!

_Carly fue adonde estaba Melany_

**Carly. **oye Sam ¿que pasa? esa mujer esta usurpando tu lugar.

**Melany**. no lo creo Carly soy Melany

**Carly** ¿!Melany!.. como? Cuando viniste ¿que esta pasando?

**Dan** ¡qué bien! Sam de Icarly también que sorpresa, ¿y este disfraz como lo conseguiste?

**SAM**. Mi hermana me lo trajo de Italia

**Dan,** Mira que casualidad heee… bueno ahora es momento de saber quien esta detrás de la mascara del fantasma.

_Freddie no dejaba de mirar a la chica egipsa no podía ser Sam _

**Fredy**. ¿Cómo? viene con ella, baile con ella, como puede ser tan ingenuo,

_Fredy al igual que Sam se sentía aliviado pero no sabia que decir, todo estaba pasando muy rápido no podía asimilarlo_

**Dan**.Hola rey ¿como te sientes?.

**Fredy.** Buenas noches, bien gracias

**Dan** wow que vos mas profunda con razón eres el rey del baile

**Fredy.** Gracias

**Dan**. Y bueno cual es tu nombre

**Fredy**. Haaa ok Freddie Benson

**Dan**. Otro chico del club de tecnología y de Icarly he, al parecer Icarly arraso con los premios esta noche… excelente un aplauso para el rey y reina del Baile Samantha Puket y Freddie Benson

_Carly estaba que echaba chispas rayos y demás, Sam no podía creer estuvo mas tiempo con freddie en el baile y no sabia quien era en realidad_

**Dan**. Ok antes de anunciar los premios más importantes para el Rey y la reina claro tendremos la última pieza de baile en alusión a los premios, abrirán el baile el rey y la reina, por favor al centro de la pista y hagan espacio para que la reina baile con su rey….

**DJ.** Si claro Dan ahora dejamos esta hermosa canción de Italia **Eroz Ramazotti AMORE CONTRO**

_Freddie se quito la mascara para poder ver mejor a su compañera, al igual que Sam , cuando fredy nervioso rodeo de nuevo la cintura de Sam, Sam puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de Fredy la música empezó lenta _

_So che adesso ti sorprenderai_

_solo ieri ero quel che sai_

**Sam.** oye lindo disfraz hee me sorprendiste…

**Freddie.** Bueno tú también me sorprendiste y ahora estamos aquí bailando juntos

_a chi mi colpiva duro_

_rispondevo più di un colpo_

_oggi forse io gli punterei_

_amore contro_

**Sam **. bueno ya lo habíamos hecho hoy, ¿lo olvidas?

**Fredy.** si pero tú te fuiste a comer creo, y bueno no sabia quien eras, por cierto ¿ella es Melany?

_io no voglio giudicare mai_

_chi può dire il male poi qual è_

_ma davanti ad ogni sfida_

_che si incontra nella vita_

_Freddie señalo a la chica que estaa con royer._

**Sam.** Si claro, linda canción la que eligieron de ultimo verdad

**Fredy**. De verdad eres Sam no eres Melany?

**Sam.** Claro que soy yo que pensabas Fredñoño

_se può funzionare non lo so_

_questo non lo giurerei_

_ma se un altro modo poi non c'è_

_cosa si può fare_

_se tacere sempre non si può_

_dire ciò che pensi ci vuole un po'_

_per gridare in faccia all'odio_

_da che parte stai_

_ci vuole_

**Fredy.** bueno si eres tu es que nunca te he oído que te gustara alguna canción romántica, a un que tu hablas italiano no…

**Sam.** Si , la canción es una elección algo extraña.

**Fredy**. ¿Por la letra? A mi me parece bien

**Sam.** Como0 sabes la letra,

Tú no hablas italiano

**Fredy.** Bueno se algo, no solo tu hablas mas idiomas, por cierto te ves linda

_necessariamente amore sai_

_e oggi più che mai_

_amore contro chi lo tradirà_

_insieme contro l'aggressività_

_difendersi così a costo di rimanere_

_da soli contro_

_il resto del mondo_

**Sam.** Gracias tú también te ves bien, lo que me pregunto es como le diremos a Carly esto…

_amore contro chi non sa che può liberare_

_amore dentro_

_in ogni senso per te_

**Fredy.** Bueno ya veremos, gracias por bailar con migo su majestad

**Sam.** De nada Jala cables…

**Fredy **sam…

**Sam.**es broma gracias a ti también…

_La canción termino y Fredy y Sam no se separaron al contrario se abrazaron mas fuerte inconcientemente se olvidaron por un instante donde estaban, que todos los estaban viendo solo se sentían aliviados de que al final ninguno hizo nada malo por el otro y que aun estaban juntos_

**Dan.** Bueno es hora que los reyes reciban los premios suban por favor

**Sam.** A si los premios

**Fredy** subamos

_Sam y Freddie subieron nuevamente al escenario sin mascaras, y Fredy le ofreció el brazo a Sam en señal de caballerosidad, pero no podía estar más feliz de estar junto a ella al igual que Sam aun que no lo admitiera. _

**Dan**. Ok ustedes han ganado un viaje a Italia con todo pagado a la escuela de arte L'arte è l'essenza della vitapor un mes ¿como se siente?

Sam Italia... wooow podre comer pizza de verdad y espaguetti... pues digo huuuuyuyyyy

Fredy. Exelente.

Dan bueno gracias atodos por asistir buenas noches el baile de brujas 2010° termidado pasenla bien y no hagan travesuras si no invitan ...

Sam y fredy resiviron sus trofeos de mejor disfraz Rey y Reina, junto con un sobre con los voletos de avion. Pero cuando ivan aproximandose a la entrada una comitiva los esperava inpaciente... (Carly,Spencer Adam, Melany Royer y Gyby)

**Espero les haya gustado y pido nuevamen****te disculpas por el retrazo lo iba a publicar el fin de semana pero el internet esta algo irregular en mi casa, al final quedo algo largo el capitulo, espero actualizar el otro lo mas pronto posible y gracias por sus comentarios , tambien pido disculpas por los nombre que aveces los pongo de una forma u otra. Bueno gracias y feliz dia., que la pacen bien**


	6. Capitulo 6preparativos  sorpresa

**Hola como están Mil disculpas por no actualizar por casi 3 meses , pero empecé el año con mucho trabajo, el cap esta algo largo pero espero lo disfruten y den su opinión gracias**

**Icarly y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo esta historia**

**Abreviaturas adicionales MG. Mama de Giby, PC. Papa de Carly , DIRF Director Franklin **

**cap6 - preparativos + sorpresa**

**Fredy**- hoye la reina del baile he…. Quien lo diría

**sam**, si y tu el rey ñoño que mal….

**Fredy**. Si ya sabía que la cortesía no duraría toda la noche… _lo dice con cara de resignación_

**Sam.** que esperabas besos y abrazos ja… por lo menos iremos a Italia

**Fredy.** Si eso sí pero…. -_Fredy miro con cara a de preocupación y señalo la entrada del salón_- mira quien nos está esperando en la puerta

**Sam.** ¿De que hablas? –_Sam volteo para saber de qué le hablaba Fredy y vio a Carly fulminándolos con la mirada esperándolos con todos los_ demás

Ha bueno hay que ir ¿no crees?

**Fredy**. Bueno si tú lo dices….

**Sam.** Ya Miedoso es Carly ¿que nos puede hacer?

_Sam jalo a Fredy del saco y lo llevo directo a la entrada del salón, cuando llegaron con los demás…._

**Spencer**. Hey rey y reina de brujas… he bueno al menos ganaron algo no, al igual que Giby

**Giby.** Si felicidades quien mejor que ustedes.

**MG**. Si se bien muy bien juntos

_Melany no aguanto las ganas de felicitar a su hermana y en cuanto la vio corrió a abrazarla_

**Melany.** Felicidades Samy , que bueno que hayas ganado como te dije ese vestido estaba hecho para ti.

**Sam**. Si gracias nunca pensé decirlo pero por algo eres mi hermana, tengo hambre ¿donde cenaremos?

**Melany**. Yo me ire con Royer me va a llevar a la casa, así que no se qué vas hacer tu

_Sam le iba a responder a Melany cuando Carly la cortó_

**Carly.** ¡YA DESPUES LOS FELICITAN, TENGO QUE HABLAR CON USTEDES DOS ¡

_-dijo Carly alterada dirigiéndose a todos los ahí presentes, después tomo a Sam y Fredy de los brazos y los obligo a salir unos pasos del salón dejando a Spencer Giby, la mama de Giby Y Melany un poco incómodos._

**Carly**. ¡Ahora me explicaran todo!

**Fredy**. Carly yo…

**Carly.** ¿Por qué Shane tenía tu disfraz?

**Sam**. Cálmate

**Carly **. Y tú ¿Por qué Melany salió con Royer?

**Sam**. bueno yo..

**Carly.** Como es que viniste como una completa extraña, y mírate Sam.… no digo que no te ves linda pero ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con mi mejor amiga?…

Es más por que hicieron todo este AQUELARE…

Hay Dios ya hablo como Nevel….

Explíquense

_Sam y Fredy le contaron cada uno por separado sus historias, Sam dijo todo lo de Melany pero omitió la parte de molestar a Fredy, _

_Fredy por su parte conto lo de Shane que no tenía un disfraz y el tubo que" improvisar" otro,_

_Pero Carly no quedo tan convencida…_

Ha bueno, así están las cosas pero antes de que se vayan y olvidemos esto, hay otra duda que tengo….

_Sam y Fredy se miraron nerviosos porque no sabían que más iba a preguntar Carly_….

Más bien dos….

**Fredy.** Aja

**Sam.** Si Carls

**Carly**. Haber Sam ¿porque si Melany te trajo este disfraz y tú no quería salir con Royer no me hablaste en toda la noche?

**Sam.** bueno no quise interrumpir tu cita con… ¿cómo se llama?

**Carly**. Adam

**Sam.** Si Adam...

**Carly**. Eso no tiene nada que ver, estuve varios momentos sola y no te acercaste…

**Sam.** Bueno tenía hambre que querías….

**Carly.** mmmm… está bien

y tu…

**Fredy**. Si

**Carly.** ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo de Shane?, ni Shane me explico nada es más al parecer estaba haciéndose pasar por ti…

**Sam **. ¡si Fredy explícate!

**Carly.** Tú no te metas que no me tienes tan contenta

**Sam.** Es que respecto a Fredy te quiero dar mi apoyo moral si lo vas hacer sufrir…

**PDV SAM.**

Hug de la que me salve ahora el nerd soltara la sopa no se negara a decirle a Carly…

**Fredy**. Si tenía que ser

_Dijo Fredy mirando molesto a Sam_

**Carly**. ¡Ya dime!

**PDV Fredy**

¿Ahora qué hago? ¡CORRE FREDY CORRE!

**Sam.** ¡Habla!

**Fredy.** Bueno es que no quería que me molestaran por el disfraz mi mama me lo hizo y bueno no es la mejor cosa…

**Carly.** Aja "no es la mejor cosa" y ganaste el premio de rey

**Fredy**. Bueno eso no estaba en mis planes solo se dio

**Carly**. Mm esta vez se los dejare pasar pero tendrán que hacer algo mas para convencerme….

**S&F.** Está bien OK….

_Dijeron al unisonó Fredy y Sam mirándose las caras por concordar otra vez en la respuesta, y sintiéndose aliviados por salir algo triunfantes con Carly…_

_De repente llego Spencer_

**Spencer**. Hoye ya nos tenemos que ir, aquí tienes dinero para el taxi.

**Carly.** ¿que tu no iras con migo al departamento?

**Spencer.** No llevare a Giby y a su mama a su casa nos vemos Hemanita, rey y reina

**Fredy.** A dios

**Sam**. Nos vemos

**Spencer**. Ha se me olvidaba Melany ya se fue con Royer Sam

**Sam.** Ok era de suponerse.

_El domingo transcurrió sin ninguna novedad, aun que Carly ya se le había olvidados el enojo con sus amigos ya que Adam la había invitado al cine ese día…._

_El lunes en la escuela Sam estaba con Carly en los casilleros, Fredy las vio desde la entrada y por alguna razón solo se quedo ahí parado viendo con todo detalle los movimientos de Sam al parecer no se había dado cuenta todo lo que se había perdido peleando con Sam su forma de sonreír la forma en que lo miraba cuando gozaba fastidiarlo era algo sublime y hasta pensó que tal vez ya había perdido la poca cordura que le quedaba…_

**Giby.** El rey ¿cómo te va?, ¿qué vas hacer tan lejos del otro lado del mundo?

**Fredy.** Ha que _(la voz de Giby saco a Fredy de su letargo mental_) pues la verdad no lo sé Giby, además no me ha quedado claro que vamos hacer en Italia si al parecer vamos a ir a otra escuela,

**Giby.** si pero es de arte, lo que daría por estar haya….

**Fredy.** Bueno no se todavía como lo tomara mi madre ya que todavía no sabe que es por un mes,

**Giby**. Pero no te preocupes falta lo mismo para que se vayan así que tendrán tiempo para arreglar las cosas

Mira haya esta Carly y Sam vamos con ellas

**Fredy.** Ha si bueno vamos

**Giby**. Hola Chicas

**Carly.** Que hay Gibs

**Sam.** Que honda bola de Carne

**Fredy.** Como estas Sam, que tal Carly

**Sam.** No es de tu incumbencia Freduardo, y ya nos íbamos

**Carly.** Que tal Fredy, tenemos clases de Historia,

**Sam.** Y ¿adivian quien estará ahí con Carly?… heee

_Sam miro a Fredy con satisfacción, ya que sabía que la respuesta lo aria enojar…._

**Giby.** ¿Quién?

**Sam.** Adam su futuro esposo

**Fredy.** Mmmm que bien no sabía que lo hubieran trasferido a la clase de la maestra Peetman,

_Fredy dijo esto sin un dejo de enojo o emoción alguna_

**Sam.** Si dice que al menos es mas sube que el noño de Hawart

_Sam se queda algo choqueada al ver la respuesta inexpresiva de Fredy_

**PDV SAM**

¿Que le pasa al Nerd de Fred? nunca había visto que reaccionara así hasta parece que no le importara…

**Carly.** Tal vez …

_En ese momento sonó el micrófono general de la escuela_

_**Samantha Puket y Fredward Benson, Presentarse a la Oficina del Director por favor**_

_Se miraron con algo de temor, _

**Fredy.** ¿Qué hiciste ahora Sam?….

**Carly.** Si Sam

**Sam.** Nada… yo no hice nada zopenco, ¿no se te ha ocurrido que no todo lo que pasa en la escuela es mi culpa?…

**Fredy.** Bueno es que ya tienes algo de experiencia en esto, así que no me extrañaría que…

**Sam.** ¡Mira Fredward! si no quieres que tu cara quede estampada al piso deja de hacer comentarios estúpidos…

_Fredy iba a responder ofendido por las palabras de Sam cuando Carly intervino_

**Carly.** Hay ya dejen de discutir y vayan con el director…

**Sam. **Bueno ya

**Fredy.** Nos vemos

**Giby.** Suerte chicos

**Fredy.** Gracias la necesitaremos

**Sam.** Ya cállate pareces un niño chillón

**Fredy.** Mmm como digas vamos…

_Fredy y Sam se dirigieron a la oficina del Director Franklin, al llegar tocaron a la puerta y el director les dijo que entraran._

**DIRF. **Buenos días chicos es bueno verlos jjajajajja, ¿quien se lo hubiera imaginado? el rey y la reina del baile de brujas, no se… me parece irónico jajajajaj

**Sam.** Si ya al grano Ted.

**DIRF.** ¿Que?

**Sam**. Digo ¿cuál es el motivo de por qué nos llamo Director Franklin?

_Se apresuro a decir Sam para quitarse la mirada del director_

**DIRF**. Bueno antes que nada tomen asiento, los llame por que como ustedes sabrán se irán de viaje a principios de este nuevo año así que tengo que decirles en que consistirá el viaje y por qué se dio esto como premio en el baile, en el cual cabe decir ustedes resultaron extrañamente ganadores…

**Sam.** Aja si ya lo sabemos

**Fredy.** No veo cual se a el problema

**DIRF**. Bueno en realidad no hay problema solo si se comportan… ¿verdad Sam?

**Sam.** Si como diga

**Fredy.** ¿Y para esto nos llamo?

**DIRF. **si y no .

Les tengo que dar instrucciones precisas, la escuela de arte a donde irán es una de las mejores de Italia por lo que necesitamos que nos representen bien ya que de esto depende los futuros intercambios entre Ridgeway y Essenza della vita,

**Sam.** hay no se exagerado.

**Fredy**. Sam….

**Sam.** Si continue director

**DIRF**. Como les decía, ya que ustedes serán los primeros tendrán que ir con un supervisor, y el señor Howard se ha ofrecido para custodiarlos por el tiempo que estén en Italia

**S&F.** ¡QUE¡ ¿porque él?

**DIRF. **Bueno es el único disponible, ya que si fueran sin un tutor o supervisor, se les tendría que asignar uno en Italia, pero ya que no conocen a nadie por haya tendrán que acatar las condiciones ¿entendido?….

**Sam.** La verdad no veo la necesidad de tutores podemos cuidarnos solos

**DIRF.** Si Sam pero dado tu expediente es recomendable hacer esto…

**Sam. **Pero es un viaje de turismo no quiero ir a estudiar

**DIRF.** Bueno deberían tomarlo como un paseo ya que las clases que se imparten ahí no son tan difíciles, además nosotros solo les exigimos que sigan una y si son buenos en ella pueden ganarse la beca de un año y graduarse haya en Italia, si yo fuera uno de ustedes estaría entusiasmado por la idea…

**Fredy.** Poniéndolo desde ese punto de vista no esta tan mal

**Sam.** yo solo quiero comer Pizza italiana y todo lo referente a comida de ese país….

**DIRF.** Ok por lo pronto le diré al señor Howard que hable con ustedes para afinar los de talles del viaje…

**Fredy.** Director y no hay una manera de ir solos nosotros al viaje…

**Sam.** Me quitaste la palabra de la boca Fredo

**DIRF.** Ya se los dije solo que conocieran a un profesor de la academia de arte en Italia tendrían ese privilegio, lo cual dudo…

**Fredy.** Bueno ya que

**Sam.** Será un viaje miserable si tenemos que ir con ese ñoño sin ofender Fredy

**Fredy.** ¡Que¡

**DIRF.** Ha y Sam recuerda compórtate con tus profesores…

**Sam.** Si como sea

_Después de hablar con el director sobre el viaje Sam y Fredy se dirigieron a sus próximas clases, la escuela paso rápido y los chicos de Icarly se propusieron hablar sobre lo que el director franklin les había indicado en Licuados locos…_

**Carly.** Si que los hará sufrir el profesor Howard, yo creo que acepto ir con ustedes para vengarse de Sam

**Sam.** No lo había pensado así, pero si intenta hacer algo lo dejare perdido en Italia

**Fredy.** Jajajajaj si como que conocieras bien Italia

**Carly.** Pero alégrense se irán a otro país por un mes y yo me quedare sola sin amigos sin…

¡Ho por Dios!

**S&F.** ¡Que!

**Carly.** ¡Ustedes se van a ir por un mes!

**S&F.** Y

**Sam**. Deja de hacer eso Fredy

**Fredy.** ¿Que cosa?

**Carly.** Ya no empiecen, el asunto es ¿que pasara con Icarly?, ¿no transmitiremos por un mes?…

**Fredy.** Mmmm no lo había pensado

**Sam.** Bueno no se

**Fredy.** Pero también falta ver que si aplicamos a esa dichosa beca uno de nosotros no volverá por un año..

**Carly**. ¡QUE! no pueden hacerme eso ….

_Ha Carly ya se le estaba poniendo la cara de aterrada, por la idea de que uno de sus amigos faltara por todo un año, cuando Giby las saco de su preocupación_

**Giby.** Hola chicos

_Gybi los saludaba alegremente_

**Fredy.** Ha hola Gybi

**Carly.** Como se les ocurrió ganar ese estúpido baile…

**Sam.**Eso no fue cuestión de nosotros Carlangas, además yo no tengo ganas de ganar ninguna beca

**Giby. ¿**De qué hablan?

**Fredy.** Es que si nosotros con Sam nos vamos a Italia estaremos fuera por un mes y no podremos hacer Icarly

**GIBY.** Ooo que mal, pero encontré la forma de ir a esa escuela con ustedes…

**Sam.** Jajajjaj no lo creo ¿Cómo?

**Giby. **Bueno a decir verdad no lo sabía, pero he estado en tantos campamentos que tengo bastantes créditos para que me acepten en cualquier escuela del mundo por ser un alumno aplicado…

Aunque no le crean este nene tiene sus virtudes…

**Fredy.** Eso estaría genial

¡ESO ES! (_grito Carly_)

**S,F&G**. ¡Que! ,

**Sam.** ¿ que te pasa?

**Carly.** Giby eres un genio,

**Giby.** Si claro Ya lo sabía… ¿Por qué?

_Giby dijo esto, cayendo en cuenta de lo que su amiga le estaba diciendo_

**Carly. **Los acompañare a su viaje, solo tendré que convencer a Spencer pára que vayamos o me deje ir a Italia… ya que no me gusta presumir pero también soy una alumna aplicada

**Sam.** Bueno eso haría el viaje más divertido

**Fredy.** Si y otra cosa podríamos hacer el primer Icarly internacional

**Carly.** Eso sería genial

**Sam.** Si que si

**Fredy.** Hablando de todo un poco Y Melany?

**Sam.** que hay con ella Fretonto

**Fredy.** No la he visto desde la semana pasada

**Sam.** se fue el domingo después del baile

**Carly.** ¡Que¡ y no se despidió

**Sam.** Ha si ahora que me acuerdo dijo que los despidiera que pronto nos vería

**Fredy.** Ha buena hora te acuerdas

**Sam.** Cállate tonto, lo que pasa es que va a pasar navidad y año nuevo de tour por Europa. Y no se lo quería perder.

**Carly**. Bien por ella, entonces pondré manos a la obra con mi plan les comentare como me va.

**Sam**. Bueno Carls esa será tu tarea cómbense a Spence

_Carly se fue muy entusiasmada a su departamento, dejando a sus tres amigos tomándose un licuado. _

_Espero que Spencer llegara ya que estaba en una convención de Lord of Warrior , su juego favorito…_

_Cuando llego Spencer Carli lo estaba esperando en el sofá…_

**Spencer**. Hola Hermana pequeña … ¿cómo te fue hoy en la escuela?

**Carly.** Bien y mal…

**Spencer.** ¿Y eso?...

**Carly.** Es que me di cuenta que Fredy y Sam no estarán con migo por un mes y no podremos hacer el show con ellos 2 fuera.

**Spencer.** Si que lastima...

**Spencer**. ¿Y porque te fue bien?

**Carly.** Porque se me ocurrió que tal vez… heeee podría….

Acompañarlos a Italia…

**Spencer.** Mm si tal ves…

…

**PDV CARLY**

¡Si! ME VOY A ITALIA…..

…

**Spencer.** ¡QUE! No… no puedes,

**Carly.** Como ¡QUE NO PUEDO!

**Spencer**. Es que Carly no tengo presupuesto para mandarte a Italia... Con eso de la navidad cerca y año nuevo, no… son muchos gastos

**Carly.** Pero le puedes decir a papa o ¿no?, dile que me de eso de regalo de navidad

Si

**Spencer.** Mmmm bueno le hablare pero no prometo nada, depende de el

_Al día siguiente Carly le conto a sus amigos lo que había hablado con su hermano.._

**Sam.** Que mal, Carly pero tu papa creo que si te dejara ir

**Carly.** Eso espero

**Fredy**. Ojala puedas ir así no tendremos problemas con el show…

_El día viernes Sam Y Fredy fueron a la reunión con el señor _Howard _ para ver cuales serian las condiciones que este les implementaría a demás de las recomendaciones del director Franklin._

**Sam.** No entiendo por que tenemos que hablar con ese tarado, vamos a tomar algo y ya…

**Fredy**. No tenemos que ir si no el director Franklin se enojara con nosotros

**Sam.** Ok pero solo 5 minutos

**Fredy.** Bueno eso ya es algo

_Sam y Fredy entraron a la sala de profesores porque ahí estaba el profesor Howard, esperándolos y viendo su programa de geometría como era costumbre._

**Haward.** Bueno no puedo creer que me perderé mi programa por hablar con estos niños insolentes…

**Sam.** No crea que estamos tan felices

**Howard**. Mocosa… créeme si por mi fuera no irías a ningún viaje te quedarías en detención el resto del mes…

**Fredy.** Discúlpela no quiso decirlo solo venimos por que el Director Franklin nos recomendó que habláramos con usted por lo del viaje.

**Howard.** En lo que a mí respecta no hay nada que hablar .. Solo claro advertirles que los vigilare cualquier error que cometan incluso faltarme al respeto será lo último que hagan en su viajecito entendido…

**S&F**. si entendido…. (Dijeron algo con fastidio)

**Sam.** Bueno nos vemos

**Fredy**. Adiós

**Howard**. Si dejen de molestar.

**Sam.** Es un insoportable…

**Fredy.** Aun no entiendo porque tiene que ser el…

**Sam **. Deberíamos de pedirle a director Franklyn que nos cambie al ñoño

**Fredy.** Si tienes razón pasemos a su oficina para ver si nos atiende antes de irnos

**Sam.** No me da flojera….

F**redy **solo será un momento además llevamos ventaja pensé que estaríamos como una hora hablando con Howard pero tenemos más de 45 minutos de tiempo libre…

**Sam.** Ok prometes que será rápido hay una salchicha con mi nombre esperándome.

**Fredy**. Ja ok

_Sam y Fredy se fueron a la oficina del Director para pedirle por favor que cambiara al supervisor…_

**Dirf**. Hola chicos ¿a qué debo su visita?

**Fredy.** Bueno veníamos para saber si podría…

**Sam.** Cambiarnos al ñoño de Howard, porque al parecer no le interesa el viaje

**Fredy**. Bueno algo así…

**Dirf.** Bueno chicos esto ya lo habíamos hablado no puedo, es el único disponible y no hay otro docente para el trabajo…

**Sam.** Pero Ted…

**Dirf.** Lo siento, pero alégrense ya tienen otro compañero de viaje

**Fredy.** ¿A si?

**Sam.** ¡Carly!

**DIRF**. No… Giby. Ya aplico para la inscripción de la escuela así que ira con ustedes…

**S&F**. haaa

**Sam.** Bueno pero que haremos con Howard….

**Dirf**. Por el momento el será su supervisor amenos que pase algo antes del viaje..

**Fredy**. Ok tendremos que resignarnos

**Sam**. Está bien pero si me molesta se tendrá que atener a las consecuencias

**DIRF**. Tranquilos chicos disfruten el viaje no se preocupen por eso

_Después de hablar con el director los chicos le contaron la noticia a Carly y los días pasaron muy rápido. Paso una semana y ya el mes estaba casi terminando faltaba un día para la víspera de navidad, y Spencer estaba hablando con su papa… mientras Carly se comía las uñas esperando la respuesta_

**Spence**r. Ok creador yo se lo dire

**Spencer.** Ok

**Spencer**. Pero pensándolo bien, ¿no le puedes hablar tu? así me creerá, si ok te la paso

_Spencer le dio el teléfono a su Hermana y ella lo tomo nerviosa_

**Carly.** Hola papa,

**PC**. hola hija como estas,

**Carly.** Bien papa y tu

**PC.** Aquí con un frio espantoso, bueno eso es lo complicado de andar en un submarino de ariba abajo jejejej

**Carly.** Si… te dijo Spencer lo que quiero de regalo…

**PC.** Si me comento, pero lamento decirte que no podrá ser,

**Carly**. ¡Que! pero papa,

**PC.** El problema es que como estamos en el círculo antártico no puedo hacer ninguna transferencia ya que no tenemos comunicación ni de internet y estaremos llegando al pueblo más cercano en año nuevo. Y para entonces según dijo Spencer ya no podrán hacer tu inscripción en la escuela de Italia ¿no?

**Carly**. Si tienes razón, pero Spencer tiene el dinero de la pensión puede contar con eso ¿no?,

**PC.** Si y no tienen que comer para navidad ni año nuevo como no hija…

… Solo espera tal vez en una semana pueda arreglar algo pero no prometo nada, me tengo que ir cuídate y que pases feliz navidad, ha se me olvidaba irán a pasar el año nuevo con tu abuelo a Yakima,

**Carly.** Está bien papa pero has el intento quieres moriré si no puedo ir

**PC**. lo intentare hija te quiero.

_El padre de carly colgó y Carly quedo desanimada casi a punto de llorar Spencer la vio y no puedo evitar sentirse mal…._

_Paso navidad, Carly y Spencer la pasaron junto a Sam, ya que FredY fue a pasarla con su tía Jennifer, y su mama a Chicago_

Carly no habían recibido noticias de su papa así que estaba nerviosa ya se se acercaba el año nuevo y se estaba venciendo la fecha de plazo.

**PDV Carly**

No pude ser ya solo quedan dos días para mandar la solicitud de inscripción a Italia, no he recibido noticias de papa, y para colmo Giby ya se inscribió, si yo no voy me quedare sola en este principio de año.

**Flasback**

_Antes de navidad._

**Fredy**. Hola Carly

**Carly** Hola Fredy,

**Fredy.** Sam y yo fuimos hablar con el director Franklin para convencerlo de que nos cambiara de supervisor, pero no funciono otra vez, a y buena noticias Giby ya está inscrito.

**Carly**. ¡Qué Giby! , no pensé que hablara enserio, todos se iran entonces

**Fredy**. Animo Carly tu vendrás también

**Carly** me sentiré aliviada cuando tenga la aceptación en mis manos y ¿cómo le hará Giby para pagar el viaje su mama tiene tanto dinero?

**Fredy.** Si y no, su mama le pagara los viaticos, pero le adelanto el regalo de cumpleaños según me comento Giby…

**Carly.** Bueno al menos le dieron algo bueno, en cambio yo tengo que esperar que mi papa encuentre donde hacer una bendita transferencia.

**Fredy**. Ten fe ya vas a ver que en una semana y media estaremos en Italia riéndonos de esto…

**Carly.** Eso espero.

**Fin del flasback**

_Des pues de acordarse Carly salió de sus pensamientos por que Spencer entro con un paquete rápido y venía hablando por teléfono…._

**Spencer**. Deberás, eso crees, interesante entonces si me aceptaron… he

Excelente si ya me llego el paquete…

Si excelente ok

Ok gracias, gracias si yo le daré tus saludos a Calceto

Cuídate

….

**Carly.** Quien era…

**Spencer.** No te incumbe niña,

era una conversación de adultos

**Carly**. ¿Que mosco te pico y ese paquete?… ¿es para mi? vamos a ver

_Carly quiso quitarle el paquete a Spencer pero este no la dejo_

**Spencer** .Shiiiiii t quieta

_Spencer le dio una palmada en la mano a Carly para que no lo tocara…_

**Carly**. ¡Hoye!... andas muy raro estos días en navidad te la pásate hablando por teléfono mientras Sam y yo mirábamos tele

Y ahora recibes un paquete

¿Que tramas?

**Spencer**. Nada ya lo sabrás a su tempo hermanita…

Ahora me voy tengo que ir a recoger unas cosas, así que vendré en una hora ha y llama a tu amiga Sam y el otro niño que no lo quieren en su casa,,,,

**Carly **.Pero Spencer

**Spencer**. Pero nada A dios

_Spencer salió corriendo del apartamento y se fue_

_Carly se quedo con la duda, pero hizo lo que su hermano le pidió_

_Así que llamo a Sam y a Fredy, _

_Sam llego como a la media hora mientras Fredy había llegado unos 10 minutos antes junto con Giby ya que estaban haciendo una tarea juntos,_

**Sam.** Y ¿para qué nos llamaste Carls? ¿Ya trajeron mi tocino?,¿ donde está puedo comerlo?…

**Carly. **No Sam, no han traído tu tocino, la verdad no se por qué te dieron una suscripción de tocinos del mundo de regalo, el que te lo regalo si que te conoce, y la verdad no lo sé Spencer me dijo que los llamara, y bueno eso hice

**Sam**. Que mal pero bueno no se quien me lo dio no traia ni una nota

**Fredy**. Si ese tu admirador debe estar loco, ¿y eso que hiciste lo que Spencer te dijo, según tu está muy extraño estos días?

**Carly**. Si … la verdad no lo se solo tengo curiosidad y ME ESTA MATANDO

**Giby.** Tranquila Carly seguro Spencer sabe lo que hace

**Sam**. Bueno yo no sé que tanto sabe

**Carly**. Si tienes razón

**Fredy**. Pero bueno habrá que esperarlo

_20 minutos después Spencer entro por la puerta y se percato que estaban todos allí incluso Giby._

**Spencer.** Hola señores y señoritas

¿Cómo les va?…

**Fredy**. Bien ¿por qué nos llamaste?

**Carly**. SI SPENCER POR QUE ME HICISTE LLAMARLOS

**Spencer**. Bueno antes que nada más respeto niño y niña

**Sam**. Jajajaja si como no

**Spencer**. Silencio señorita Puket, debe de tener más respeto para sus profesores

**Gybi **. ¿Profesores?

**Spencer**. Si mis queridos y futuros educandos, ahora yo soy o seré su nuevo profesor de Arte plástica básica y escultura

**Carly** ¿Según quien?

Spencer según este título de la academia de ciencias del arte Essenza Della Vita,

_Spencer saco del sobre que anteriormente llevaba en la mano un titulo donde decía que la academia había aceptado su solicitud de empleo para el puesto de profesor en dicha escuela_

_Según leyó Sam que hablaba italiano._

**Carly**. ¡No puede ser! y eso que

**Spencer.** Que yo seré su tutor asignado según la escuela de Reigsway de Seattle , ha y toma hermanita

_Le entrego a Carly otro sobré con una carta que decía que ya era alumna de la academia de artes.._

**Carly.** ¡Pero esto como! ¿¡ papa te llamo? … ¿!que paso!

_Spencer respiro profundamente y empezó hablar rapido_

Bueno pues resulta que se me hacía muy familiar el nombre de la academia y hablando con Calceto me comento que su primo trabajaba ahí en Italia y resulto ser Eleganto, así que hable con el y el me comento que para mi suerte y la suya peques… había una plaza bacante ala cual yo rápidamente y sin preguntar solicite y aplique como gran maestro de arte que soy mande la solicitud con la inscripción de Carly ya que Elenganto me ayudaría con eso, solo estaba esperando los papéales y fui a arreglar lo de su tutor a su escuela hable con el director Franklin ahora mi colega, que tan amable mente acepto mi acuerdo y no tendrán que ir con el profesor Howard que todos ustedes odian, si no conmigo un gran artista conocido… después compre los boletos para Italia

Y he nos aquí.

Haaaa huuuug si que cansa explicar todo…

_dijo Spencer agarrando aire ya que esto lo conto muy rápido y sin pausa…_

_Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta y después de salir de la sorpresa, y entender perfectamente lo de Spencer lo abrazaron ya que había resulto todos sus problemas _

**Hola bueno espero les haya gustado, si se que estuvo algo largo pero no quise dividirlo en 2 por que igual tendrían que leer los dos capítulos así que nuevamente mil disculpas**

**Gracias A todos por sus Rewis son geniales y la fuente de que siga este fic, por que lo seguiré…**

**Que tengan el mejor de los días**

**Saludos**

**JM (ha y espero su opinión al respecto)**


End file.
